So not Reality
by bluerox123
Summary: Bella and her friend Stacy go to Forks only to discover there favorite book is real!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own the Twilight characters.**

Stacy and I were going to Forks,Washington for a graduation road trip. We could have gone to California or even to Rome but we chose Forks,Washington. Why you ask,well are favorite book is based in Forks,Washington. The Twilight Series. We are staying there for a month or even the rest of the summer.Forks, Forks, Forks, not spoons, I thought.I was so pumped yes SO pumped. "Bella,Bella, earth to Bella.'' said Stacy while tapping on my head rapidly. I made a growling sound. ''What!'' I said annoyed."Were you saying Forks in your head again."I looked down. "Maybe." Stacy rolled here eyes. "We need to hit the road. Okay, Checklist time. Do you have your bags?" Stacy was looking at her checklist. ''Yes." I replied. Stacy sighed. " Your supposed to say check.'' I went along with Stacy's plan. " Okay, check" She asked if I had my movies an other essentials. We got in Stacy's black Volkswagen. We cruised for about 4 hours then we came to a red light. It happened all of the sudden. The last thing I remember was I saw a big jeep hit us and a sign that said Welcome to Forks. I wonder if that's Emmett's jeep. I woke up with a nurse standing beside me. I had needles all in me.She's awake." said the nurse. "Excuse me, what hospital am I at." I was almost positive I was in Forks. "Forks Hospital in Washington" replied the nurse sweetly. Here was my chance to ask for Dr.Cullen."Can I see Dr.Cullen." I said almost laughing. I was sure she would say I've heard this 100 times there is no Dr.Cullen. '' Sure" she replied normally. She must be kidding. A beautiful man walked in with pale skin and blondehair. I was in hysterics. " Are you O.k Mrs. Greene?'' His name tag read Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I needed to calm down and make sure Stacy was Okay. "Where is Stacy."I asked."She's at my home she has severe injurys."

* * *


	2. What!

**Disclaimer I don't own the Twilight Series**

**"She's at your house?" I stuttered. "Yes." he replied, while checking my medical records. "But your Carlisle Cullen." I was now shaking. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." he was now talking to me like I was a five year old. "How did this happen?" I asked gesturing toward my body. "Well, I'm embarrassed to say my son's jeep was going to fast, and it hit your car." **

**"Let me guess your sons name is Emmett Dale MCarty Cullen." He was astonished. " How did you know that ,and what do you know?" he asked. I don't know if I should tell him everything. Edward has probably already read Stacy's mind. Maybe he can help me if I tell him, besides I've always wanted to live In a Twilight universe. " Well it's kind of complicated on how I know it,but what I know. I know everything." He probably wasn't sure if I was telling the truth. He looked in my direction not quite believing me."What exactly do you know." he said emphasizing exactly. " I know your secret.You are the V word. Not vegetarians either. I know all of you histories and how you passed on."**

**We carried on our conversation for a while. We discussed how there really is no Alice or Bella. Everything else was excatly how Stephenie Meyer imagined it. I got out of the hospital a few hours later. I was going to the Cullen's house.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry chapters are so shot please R&R. Comment!!**

** Thanx,**

** Bella**


	3. AN

Do you want me to continue the Story? Comment and tell me yes or No remember first fanfiction!

THanx

Bella


	4. Car ride

**Disclamier I don't own the Twilght characters or a bowl of ice cream. BooHoo to both**

I was finally leaving the hospital. Carlisle gathered my belongings and my medicine. We walked to his Black Mercedes. I got in. I buckled my seat belt. He drove abnormally slow for a Cullen. "So who is this Bella Swan you speak of?" asked Carlisle. "Just someone, kind of my alter ego." We were almost there I could tell. It was quiet for the rest for the trip. We arrived at the Cullen's house. I was so excited. I got out of the car. " Carlisle does Edward know I 'm here?" I asked hopefully.

'Yes Edward knows you here. " I walked up th the door and...

**Thanks fo reading R&R**


	5. Meeting

.

I walked in the humongous Cullen mansion. There was the whole family except Edward. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap. Emmett was beside Jasper, who was beside Stacy. Stacy was be-, wait Stacy is unharmed. Carlisle said she had severe injuries. How is this possible? Wait Stacy has been to Forks several times to visit her boyfriend. She acts like Alice. She pretends she is a vampire. Is she a vampire? Why didn't she tell me? I was having a conversation with myself. They were looking at me like I was crazy. "Did you figure it out yet Bella?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" Emmett jumped off the couch and threw Rosalie on the floor. "I think my arms broke every time I touch it, it hurts." Carlisle sighed. "Emmett we have been over this. You poke it harder then… um…well." Carlisle was stumped. "If you rang a door bell like that, the house would fall over." Said Jasper "Awkward." I twiddled my thumbs. "Where is Edward?" he obviously heard me. He walked gracefully down the steps. "Hi Bella." Said Edward.


End file.
